The present invention relates to an ornamental lamp, and more particularly to such an ornamental lamp which comprises a lamp bulb, and a polymeric ornament directly molded on the bulb of the lamp bulb.
An ornamental lamp for a decorative string or Christmas tree light set is simply a lamp bulb comprised of a lamp base and a colored bulb on the lamp base. This structure of ornamental lamp is less attractive.